Visual Kei - Dictatorial Aura 1
by MistWolf123
Summary: Jrockers have made a military called "Dictatorial Aura" lead by Yo-ka and fight against the dark shadow creatures that are leaking into the world. Hayato is new to the force and it's his first day in Dictatorial Aura.


_Author's Note: I've been really wanting to write this for a very long time, I hope you guys like it! Bands will be included at the end of the chapter._

It was Monday morning, 7 A.M. to be exact. The air was crisp in Japan, and the wind blew gently.  
In an abandoned warehouse, a meeting was being held. A young man with platinum blonde and black hair was standing up front speaking to the group. They all sat on the floor while the man was pointing to a ragged old chalk board.

"This is where our base will be until further notice… understood? Remember you all are to find as many people like us as possible, anyone else wouldn't stand a chance. That's why we've placed the ones alive that we could find in special facilities to protect them." He spoke. Just then, another man with bright red hair raised his hand.

"Yes.. Hayato?" He answered.

"I was wondering Yo-ka, what do you mean by people 'like us'? Or 'anyone else wouldn't stand a chance'?" Hayato asked. Yo-ka smirked.

"Right, I forgot you're a rookie to the organization. You have no clue why you're here, do you?" Hayato shook his head.

"Well, let me explain then. I know we have other rookies here too." He said, "You see, we have chosen you because we know you're… how should i say this? Different. Everyone of us has a special power of some sort. Such as abnormal strength, or abnormal speed. It even goes to not even being human. There is a wide variety of things." He explained. Everyone wore the same black army uniform. Except for Yo-ka's, his is red. A man, whose name was Yume, raised his hand.

"Wait… if some of us aren't human.. then what are we?" He asked.

"That is to be discussed later." Yo-ka said. "KYO! WAKE UP!" He then shouted. A man in the back shot up in alarm. Yo-ka face palmed himself. "I swear you can sleep anywhere Kyo…" Kyo laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Yo-ka sighed. "Now then.. any questions?" Another man raised his hand.

"Yes, when's lunch?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Ruki, be serious!" Yo-ka shouted.

"I was actually wondering the same thing." A man with horns said, this was Ryoga.

"I don't think you two understand…" Said Yo-ka. Hayato raised his hand again.

"Yes, Hayato-shi?"

"I was wondering why we're in a broken down warehouse?"

"Well, as everyone remembers, our old base got destroyed in a battle. So this is our new base, it's where we'll stay for now."

"Why can't we just go stay with another unit?" Aoi yelled from the back of the room.

"I don't want to take risks yet, the war is new and we haven't lost anyone. I just think it's safer to stay here until we learn what we're up against in the surrounding area." Yo-ka explained.

"Only the innocent have died, ever since those… _things_ came here." Shoya said.

"I know… it's our job to defend the human race from them." Yo-ka said, "They tried to go against the demons but ended up getting themselves killed. I wish there was a way we could have prevented that…"

"It's ok Yo-ka, there wouldn't have been anything we could've done anyways. At least it let's them know to be more aware of their surroundings." Said Kei. He was right. When the war came, none of them knew how to harness their powers. A lot of them still don't know actually. Yo-ka luckily was one of the first ones to find out about what they were blessed with. He made this organization to protect the people. Now his plan is to find more people like him and protect the Earth.

"Yeah, you're right." Yo-ka said. He sighed. "Now then, we should probably head out and search for survivors." He said, "But stay in this area only! No going out of the city until we know what we're up against. "While you guys are out I will try to see if we can find any other units close by. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied.

"Great, now go get your weapons and show the rookies how we do things!" The men ran off to where they had been keeping their supplies. Swords, guns, herbs for the healers, staffs, all sorts of stuff was there. Hayato looked over all the weapons. It overwhelmed him. He had no idea what to take.

"Need help?" Someone suddenly said to him. He looked over to find another man with pink hair, but lighter. He also had an eye patch. "I'm Koichi." He introduced himself and held his hand out.

"I'm Hayato." He said, and shook Koichi's hand. "I don't know which one to pick! There's so many, i don't even know what i can do." He picked up a spiked club. "Maybe this one?" He started swinging it around, and almost hit someone.

"Watch it!" It was Kyo.

"Erm, sorry!" Hayato rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe the club isn't for you." Koichi said, and lowered the hand Hayato was holding it in. "Perhaps a sword?" He picked up a long one and gave it to him. "If you're going to try it out, you might want to go away from people." Koichi said before Hayato could do anything.

"Haha, right." He said, and put a distance between him and the group. Koichi followed him. He began to swing it around to see if you could get the hang of it. It swung out of his hand and skidded across the floor.

"Ok.. maybe not a sword either." Koichi said, and went back to find another weapon. He came back with a simple knife.

"So what exactly are we fighting?" Hayato asked. "That was never explained earlier."

"We are fighting monstrous creatures." Koichi began to explain, "They could be classified as demons. Some take human form, but most don't. A lot are dark and ugly creatures with deformed bodies, razor sharp claws, and big horns. They come in all different shapes and sizes. We classify them in different levels. Like a level one monster would be the weakest one. A level ten is the strongest of them all. Tens are the bosses of everything, and hardest to kill. They all have special weaknesses depending on which one it is though." Hayato's eyes were wide.

"Well um.. that doesn't sound good." He said.

"It's not." Koichi said, "We still have no clue where they came from. We're not even sure when they started showing up." Hayato looked around. Almost everybody had left. "We should go." Said Koichi.

"But, I never got to-" But Koichi started running to the door. "Wait up!" Hayato caught up with him. Koichi was looking to the sky. There was a big puff of smoke that coming of from somewhere not too far from them.

"Um.. What's that?" Hayato asked. The smoke was getting thicker.

"What ever it was it must have just happened." Koichi looked worried. "Um, let's go the opposite way of that shall we?" And that they did. While they were walking Hayato looked at his surroundings. It looked like a nuclear bomb hit this place or something.

"So.. How long have you been here in the organization?" Hayato asked.

"Well the war started five months ago so… about four months." Koichi answered.

"I see. So what's your weapon?"

"Well, i use a normal samurai sword but it's been… enhanced."

"Enhanced?" Hayato was curious.

"You see, it's been buffed up with magic. It makes it stronger and last longer. Plus it can do some cool stuff." Koichi explained.

"Magic? Really?" Hayato was amazed. He wanted to see it in action now.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah!" Just then a big explosion sound came from the direction they were walking.

"Was that.. was that in front of us?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know, I don't really want to find out." Hayato answered.

"Other way." They turned around, and headed the complete opposite direction. But they started to hear what sounded like a roar coming from behind them.

"Um…" Hayato started.

"We should start running." Their pace quickened. As they were running they noticed everything got quiet.

"I think it's gone." Koichi said. They slowed down to a stop to catch their breath. Just then a building exploded. Hayato and Koichi covered their face. Out came one of the monsters, and it blocked their path of reaching the base. It roared at them. It was a medium sized demon, it was bigger than both of them. It had four horns of different sizes. It was black and shadowy. It had three large sharp claws on each hand, and razor sharp teeth.

"Oh crap!" Yelled Koichi, "It's a level three!"

"What do we do?!" Hayato was panicking.

"We fight!" Koichi stood his ground. Hayato looked it in it's two bright red eyes. He froze.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**Yo-ka, Kei, Shoya - DIAURA**_

_**Hayato, Yume - Codomo Dragon**_

_**Koichi - Mejibray**_

_**Kyo - Dir en Grey**_

_**Ruki, Aoi - The GazettE**_

_**Ryoga - BORN**_


End file.
